


221B Violin

by DeathFrisbee221



Series: Filled 221B and 442B Prompts [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, John Watson's Blog, POV John Watson, Pre-Relationship, Sherlock Plays the Violin, Sherlock's Violin, Violinist Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 12:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathFrisbee221/pseuds/DeathFrisbee221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The violin, the virtuoso, the melody; when Sherlock plays his Stradivarius, it seems these three components blur together seamlessly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	221B Violin

**Author's Note:**

> You guessed it, the word is Violin. This is an improved repost of the copy I posted to ff.net ages ago.
> 
> UPDATE: 31/03/14  
> The amazing Jocelee on tumblr filled my request for some art and chose this piece as inspiration. So go check it out!  
> [Jocelee's amazing artwork!](http://jocelee.tumblr.com/image/81261375859)

The violin, the virtuoso, the melody; when Sherlock plays his Stradivarius, it seems these three components blur together seamlessly.  
After a month of cohabitation it quickly became obvious to me how much Sherlock treasured his instrument.  
Out of all of his self-professed flaws, 'playing the violin when thinking' is one of his _least_ irritating - even when I was woken at ungodly hours of the morning. (This happens less often now since I purchased earplugs.)

When Mycroft visits, Sherlock normally cradles his violin close, occasionally plucking at the strings, whilst glaring daggers at the man he claims ' _practically **is** the British Government_ '. His brother in turn, sits in my chair and twirls his umbrella whilst smirking back.  
This is incredibly frustrating, as I generally get the feeling that they're having a conversation, telepathically. No doubt about me.

More than once I have wondered what life would've been like if my flatmate had chosen to become a professional violinist. He clearly has a remarkable gift for music as well as deduction; however those thoughts are usually followed by the realisation that had Sherlock pursued music we would never have met.  
Without a doubt he'd have been a world-famous musician and composer, but I'm personally grateful that he chose to become the world's first and currently only consulting detective instead of the next Bach.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, there will be more. Anyway since you've read this far why not take a minute and review below. I'd love to know what you thought and feel free to suggest other words for me to use, or how I can improve. :)


End file.
